


In which Jack thinks they're dating and Bitty is oblivious.

by sylviamorris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviamorris/pseuds/sylviamorris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of comics I made for Zimbits Week over on tumblr (sylvia-morris).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jack thinks they're dating and Bitty is oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> These adorable characters are owned by Ngozi Ukazu.

Part 1: LDR

* * *

 

Part 2: Exams

 

* * *

 

Part 3: Coffee

* * *

 

Part 4: Regency AU

* * *

Part 5: Fistbumps

* * *

Part 6: Stanley Cup

* * *

Part 7: Conclusion

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
